


Hey yes what--plantae

by A Carnegie (orphan_account)



Series: Grace/Ramona [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Might as well read it as OC, OOC, don't read if you find this gross, fem!groot, fem!rocket raccoon, half human half raccoon!rocket, half human half tree!groot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A%20Carnegie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three most common words they exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey yes what--plantae

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help this this is so OOC but I can't get this out of my head! OOC to the point it's OC

Hey Ramona  
Yes  
How about we go gardening today?  
...You must be kidding me

Hey  
Yes  
What do you think of flowers?  
Pretty, romantic, fragile, etc. What?  
Has it ever occurred to you that they are really just reproductive organs?  
Well then I guess that only gives it one more adjective  
...What?  
Sexy?  
Hey don't give me one of those! Hey what are you doing to my tail?!  
There you go. Don't struggle over this. It only makes your life less happy  
Since when have I been really happy?  
You're blushing  
That's none of your...!!!

Hey  
What now?  
Don't you think plant life is amazing?  
I admit that photosynthesis is one of the coolest and most pragmatic skills one can ever have  
Yes! Exactly!

Hey  
What?  
Stop staring at your garden  
Why?  
It's Valentine's Day  
Why thank you! I thought you don't care for such things  
Depends on who they're for  
You should have let me do it. I feel you have little experience with thorny flowers  
But then the roses would have lost their purpose and you wouldn't  
Be surprised? You don't need to impress me  
I love you  
Yes I love you too


End file.
